


Wonderful Fic-mastime

by daisydoctor13



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, F/F, Ficlets, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydoctor13/pseuds/daisydoctor13
Summary: Small fics for Berena Advent 2018, there may be 24, there may not. Who knows.





	1. All Wrapped Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gift Wrapping
> 
> Don't mix toddlers and tinsel

_December 2020_

“What on earth has been happening here?!” Serena exclaimed as she entered her house. At least, she thought it was her house. There was ribbon strewn through the hall, what she assumed were paper snowflakes scattered over every surface. 

She entered the lounge to find Bernie sat in the middle of the floor, santa hat jauntily perched on her head and tied up in tinsel. She looked up at Serena helplessly and gestured to the toddler stood triumphant next to her. Guinevere had a mischievous grin and was picking up more tinsel to secure her prisoner. 

“Guin help!” 

Serena raised an eyebrow, trying to be stern but failing miserably. The scene before her was in equal measures hilarious and heartwarming. She put her arms out for Guinevere to come running over to her and hauled her up onto her hip.

“Now why is it every time Auntie Bernie is looking after you, there’s always so much mess?” 

Guinevere shrugged and giggled. 

“I help Bernie wrap.” 

“Did you help her wrap, or did you wrap her up?” This was met with a squeal of delight and she wriggled to get free. “Now shall we let her go?” 

Guinevere shook her head and pointed at Serena. 

“No, Bernie your present. You unwrap her.” 

Bernie honked in laughter before fixing Serena with a smirk. She tried to keep a straight face as she unravelled the tinsel around her. 

“Right, isn’t it time to go back to Mummy and Daddy? Go and find your coat and shoes please.” 

She rushed off and Serena leant towards Bernie, pressing their lips together.

“We’ll wrap the rest of the presents when I get back. Find a nice Shiraz, would you?” 

Bernie nodded and flashed a crooked smile. “Maybe after, you can unwrap me properly.” 

Serena rolled her eyes and swatted her on the arm, but she could feel her breath hitch at the thought. Guinevere called that she was ready and as Serena walked away, stopping only to turn back and wink at Bernie, who was stood with a smug grin on her face.


	2. Ghosts of Christmas Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family
> 
> A look back at Christmases past for Bernie and Serena, and what it means today.

**Serena**

She looks around the table at her family. Edward, loudly boasting about anything and everything, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. He got back late last night, or should that be this morning? The smell of perfume mixing with wine, she knows what he was doing. 

Elinor sulking because she’s been forced to try a brussel sprout, Serena didn’t buy her quite the right Barbie, but Edward’s promised her three more. She doesn’t know that Edward should have bought it weeks ago and this was the only one left in the shop. 

Adrienne picking at her food, no doubt about to make some comment about Serena not being able to juggle work and home life. 

It’s the most wonderful time of the year, she thinks with a snort. 

**Bernie**

There’s nothing drier than turkey in a desert. The parcels from home with pictures of the kids sit at the table, but there’s no frivolity here. Death’s sleigh is a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, flying in at midnight delivering three fallen comrades and two children fighting to see another day. They didn’t. The food sticks in Bernie’s throat, looks around at her current family, but yearning to hold her other family in her arms. 

**Together**

The house is full of noise, laughter, music and squeals of delight from the children. Serena feels a squeeze on her leg from Bernie sat next to her, knowing it’s always hard, no matter how many years pass, there will always be a reminder at Christmas, that one year it was the start of something terrible. 

But they were getting easier, and their ever growing family helped. Bernie, Jason, Greta, Guinevere, Cam and Morven, Charlotte and Katie, and strays and waifs from the hospital, which this year included Donna and her girls. 

Joy fills her heart and she sees it reflected in Bernie’s eyes. 

The turkey is perfect, and Bernie sits back, satisfied. Good food, good wine and the opportunity to kiss her loved ones goodnight. What could be better?


	3. Perfect Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carol Singing
> 
> Serena discovers Bernie's hidden talent

“Greta wants Guinevere to experience the same traditions that she did with her family, and a Christingle service is one of them.” 

“Jason, it’s on Christmas Eve, all I want to be doing is relaxing with a nice glass of wine before all the cooking and presents and clearing up on Christmas Day.” 

“Bernie said she would come with us,” he pouted and Serena turned to her partner, who was doing her best not to meet her eye. 

“You’re planning on going to church?” She tried not to sound too incredulous. 

“Well, I used to take the kids to a Christingle, it was nice. And I think a lot of churches have become a little more tolerant.” 

“That’s true,” Jason piped up. “And St. Andrew’s is a member of the Inclusive Church society, I checked so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.” 

He looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

_Christmas Eve_

It had to be said, the church was rather nice. Not like her memories of services with her mother - freezing cold and listening to someone drone on and on. The children were all clutching their oranges, lined up ready for the candles to be lit. 

Jason had decided that Guinevere was too young to carry one, he was a little concerned about the flames but said in a couple of years she would be able to take part. 

Serena was sat on the end of the row, Bernie pressed up next to her because the church was so full. She leant across and murmured in her ear. 

“You owe me a drink after this.” 

Bernie simply smiled and stood as the first few bars of _Away in a Manger_ played. 

Serena wasn’t sure what she had expected, but she realised this was the first time she’d heard Bernie sing. She gaped when the delicate sound reached her ears. She’d always assumed Bernie was a terrible singer, if her honking laugh was any indication. But as the song continued, she found herself mesmerised by her soft alto. 

The children’s voices faded around her and she stopped singing, instead watching Bernie clearly enjoying every moment. At the end of the carol Bernie looked at her questioningly. 

“I never knew you could sing,” she muttered as they took their seats. Bernie shrugged. 

“Ten years of singing lessons and being in the church choir.” 

Serena pressed closer and linked their hands. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all, if it meant hearing more of the voice that sent tingles down her spine. 


	4. A Face That Can't Be Refused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Puppy
> 
> An ode to Bernie's ability to turn into a golden retriever puppy when she wants something

Serena could tell Bernie was exhausted, and quite possibly bored although she was doing her best not to show it. She felt a twinge of guilt for dragging her into town, but she needed her to help pick presents. Gifts from Bernie were always thoughtful and personal, showing her love as always through actions rather than words. 

“Right, let’s get home shall we?” Serena linked their fingers and Bernie nodded, shifting the bag slightly so it was more comfortable. Serena could feel the events of the day creeping up on her too, wanting nothing more than to settle in bed, snuggled against Bernie and drifting off. 

When they got home Bernie made a beeline for the kitchen, filling the kettle before returning to Serena in the hall. She tilted her head, a small smile playing on her lips and eyes wide. 

“What do you want?” Serena sighed, knowing that pleading look anywhere. 

“Do you have Home Alone on DVD?” 

“Somewhere, yes, but I’ve not watched it since Ellie was living at home.” she frowned. “Why?” 

“Whenever we’d been doing the Christmas shopping, we’d watch it after, me and the kids. Marcus said it was a silly film, but I like it.” 

She looked at Serena through her fringe, somehow those chocolate eyes became endless. She understood how dog owners let their pets get away with anything.

“Go and find a blanket and I’ll see if I can dig it out.” 

She rolled her eyes as Bernie bounded into the lounge, a grin on her face. _At least this puppy doesn’t need house-training._


	5. Mistletoe and Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe  
> In which Fletch accidentally becomes Cupid (a few months too early)
> 
> I'm a bit out of sync with writing these after a weekend away - but I will upload them in the order of the prompts

“Right, let’s get to Albies,” Bernie called at the end of the shift from hell. Winter vomiting, Christmas lights getting tangled in ladders, runaway patients and an inspection had all descended on them in a 12 hour period, but the team had pulled together and come out the other side. 

“Ms Campbell and I will buy the first rounds.” This was met with a cheer and a raised eyebrow from Serena herself. 

“Oh, will we? I don’t remember agreeing to this,” she grinned and waved away the start of Bernie’s apology. “No, you’re right, they all deserve it. Best staff in the hospital.” 

*

“Give me a hand with these drinks Bernie,” Serena gestured and she joined her at the bar. It was busy, the staff rushed off their feet. “They’ve really gone for it with the Christmas decorations this year.” 

Bernie hummed in agreement, but she had to admit she hadn’t really been looking around the bar. Ever since their kiss on the floor, since that glass of wine in the office where they’d agreed to keep it confined to theatre - no, YOU agreed - all she could look at, think about was Serena. 

Serena had moved on, an emotional kiss that had sent her into turmoil for a few weeks but in the end, it was nothing. Bernie knew this and kicked herself every time she caught herself replaying the kiss or staring at her or wishing things had gone differently. 

The hardest part had been watching Robbie arrive at the hospital, work his way back into Serena’s life. Serena hadn’t told her much, vague details that hinted at nights spent together, and she said even less when she broke it off. 

“I still have Jason.” 

She’d shut down any more questions from Bernie and got back to work. 

Tonight, she looked radiant. The rush of endorphins from a successful shift made her eyes sparkle, the light glinting in her hair. She followed her lips as she gave the order to the bartender, couldn’t stop staring and ignoring the voice in her head telling her to stop. 

“Bernie? Are you alright?” 

She dipped her head, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

“Fine, long day that’s all.” She picked up the first couple of drinks and returned to the table, trying not to look too flustered. 

A moment later Serena slipped in next to her, a small frown of concern on her face. Bernie avoided her eyes and sipped the drink, trying to catch up in the conversation.

*

Two rounds later, Bernie could feel the tension melt from her body, replaced by the warmth of Serena next to her, her melodious voice, and the alcohol slowly seeping into her veins. Fletch returned from the bar with a triumphant look on his face. 

“Look what I found!” He produced a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back and Raf groaned. 

“I ordered a packet of cheese and onion, Fletch.” 

“They’d run out,” he shrugged. “But this is much better. Come on, let’s get in the Christmas spirit, eh? Pucker up, Raf!” 

They laughed and cheered at Raf’s scrunched up expression when Fletch planted a kiss with a loud “mwah”, Bernie could tell her honk was cutting above the rest. She soon stopped as Fletch turned to her. 

“Ladies, your turn,” he grinned and she was sure he must have been reading her mind all evening. 

She turned to Serena, not quite sure what she’d be thinking. If she was shocked she was hiding it better than Bernie. She raised an eyebrow and quirked a grin. 

“Nothing wrong with a quick kiss between friends,” 

Bernie gulped, nodded because what else could she do? There was that kick in the teeth. Friends. 

Fletch held the plant above them and Serena leaned forwards. Bernie met her, pressed their lips together and oh, how soft, and how delightful did they taste with the slightest hint of Shiraz. 

They parted and she looked at Serena, trying to work out if she’d overstepped, gone too far. Her focus was on the rest of the table, and Bernie tried to concentrate but her mind was in overdrive. She sipped her drink, wishing it was a short whiskey that she could knock back and not a glass of wine.

Eventually her glass was empty and she made a show of checking her watch. 

“Better be off. See you all tomorrow,” she stood, shrugging on her coat and giving a wave to the group. She didn’t look back, didn’t stop to do up the buttons properly, or find her gloves. The cold bit her when she stepped through the door and she paused. Deep breath. A quick kiss between friends, that’s all. No need to tie yourself in knots. 

She closed her eyes as she fumbled with her buttons, as if doing up the coat would somehow hold together her emotions. It was for the best, she knew that, but there was still that tiny selfish part of her which wanted more. 

She felt a tentative hand on her arm and she looked up to find Serena, brow furrowed and concern in her eyes. 

“Are you okay, Bernie? You left in a bit of a hurry.” 

She searched for an answer, opening and closing her mouth without success. She didn’t know what she wanted to say, whether she wanted Serena to know the truth, or to carry on as if everything was fine. 

“I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable for you,” Serena gestured vaguely at the door. “I should have known you wouldn’t enjoy it, I-”

“No, no that’s not what happened at all,” her words rushed out before she realised what she was about to say. “It was the opposite, I very much enjoyed it, but we said-” 

Her breath was stolen as Serena closed the gap between them, her hands finding Bernie’s hair as she deepened the kiss. Time slowed as Bernie let go of the tension in her shoulders, melting into Serena and trying to memorise every part of this, how it was different to last time but still oh so familiar. 

Serena pulled back, an apology on her lips but Bernie shook her head. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” 

“Me too, but you seemed pretty set on keeping it confined to theatre.” 

“I thought it was for the best, what you wanted,” she looked down, embarrassed. 

Serena shivered and took a step closer to her. 

“We should talk more, but not here. Why don’t you come back to mine for a nightcap?” She leant close to her ear, making Bernie’s hair stand on end. “Jason has even put up some mistletoe in the hallway, and I didn’t think it would be getting any use this year.” 


	6. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berena Advent: Waiting  
> Serena worries Bernie might have cold feet
> 
> Not *technically* set in winter, but oh well  
> Canon divergence following their first kiss!

Serena checks her watch for what feels like the hundredth time. Worries, intrusive and niggling, flash through her head. 

_Maybe she’s got cold feet. Maybe something has happened, the roads are slippy in the rain. Would she tell me if she’d changed her mind?_

It’s getting on for 30 minutes after they’d agreed. She feels foolish, sat alone at the bar of the restaurant, nursing a glass of wine and receiving sympathetic glances from the staff. 

She glances at her phone, is tempted to ring but doesn’t want to sound desperate. They might not be a Mills and Boon but they’d agreed to see what happened after the kiss on the theatre floor, see if their undeniable sexual chemistry could turn into something more. Serena chasing her down would not fit in that seemingly relaxed category. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Bernie’s voice appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “Charlotte made me buy a new outfit and wanted to do my hair and things and I wanted to get you something but flowers are a bit boring and I couldn’t decide so that made me late and then I couldn’t find a parking space but…” 

Serena lays a hand on her arm. “It’s fine, you’re here now.” 

She takes a moment to look at Bernie, her hair falling in soft, neat curls, a little more eyeshadow and lipstick on than usual. She’s wearing a deep crimson blouse with slim fit but tailored trousers, accentuating her long legs.

“Charlotte did a good job, you look amazing,” Bernie blushes and turns towards the bartender to order a drink. “You were worth the wait.” 


	7. Water Like A Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowball Fight
> 
> A bit of minor hurt/comfort (but mainly fluff, and Wolfe!cubs)

“OW!” 

Serena hears the yell from the back garden, knows immediately it’s Bernie that’s hurt and runs to the back door. She sees Charlotte gathering up Guinevere as Cameron runs over to Bernie, whose hair is soaked and has a stream of red running down her face. 

“Mum, I am so so sorry!” 

She glares at him and wipes the blood from her forehead. “Cameron it’s a snowball fight not a lynching.”

“I didn’t realise it had a stone in it! Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” she grumbles and makes her way towards the door. Cameron is receiving a lecture from Charlotte. 

_What if it had been Gwen?_  
_Oh, come on, I wouldn’t have pelted a toddler like that._  
 _You should have been more careful!_

“Come here darling,” Serena pushes Bernie into a kitchen chair, digging out the first aid kit. The cut is small, the volume of blood exaggerated by the melting snow mixed in. She pulls out an antiseptic wipe, chuckling softly as Bernie shrinks into the chair, wincing and whimpering at the sting. 

“I thought you were meant to be a big macho army medic? Bounced back from spinal and open heart surgery in two weeks?” 

“It hurts more when you’ve been wounded by your own flesh and blood,” she calls out through the open door, receiving an _I said i’m sorry!_ back. “What’s the damage?” 

“You’ll live,” she smirks. “A steristrip will do the trick.” 

She finishes cleaning and places the small tape over it. 

“Actually, you might just need one more thing.”

Bernie tilts her head in confusion as Serena leans towards her and brushes her lips over the wound. 

“Better?” 

“Almost,” Bernie murmurs in return, and tilts her head up to meet Serena’s lips with her own. 

“Ew, gross!” Cameron interrupts them and Bernie jumps up. 

“Right, time for some revenge!” 


	8. All the way home I'll be warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hospital Kisses

They are passing like ships in the night again, with their shifts not crossing for over a week. It seems strange to Serena, how much she notices Bernie’s absence from the ward. It’s not like she isn’t capable of running the ward, but it’s the small things, the lunch left for her after a long surgery, the knowledge that Bernie will have a reassuring smile for her when things are getting tough. Someone to moan about a patient to at the end of the day. But at the moment they’ve barely seen each other, only crossing at handover thanks to a bout of staff sickness that’s left them covering nights for the past two weeks. 

She doesn’t approve of public affection, has tried to keep it to a minimum when they are on shift together, but now she longs for handover to finish. After that they return to their office, one leaving as the other starts a shift, and spend a few moments with blinds closed, tender kisses and words of love murmured between them. 


	9. Come and trim my Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tradition
> 
> A new beginning for the couple, but they can still continue a tradition from Serena's childhood

“Do you put the topper on first or last?”

Bernie is sat on the floor, unwrapping baubles and lining them up carefully. 

“Last, of course! It’s what finishes the whole thing off.” 

Serena pokes her head from the other side of the tree where she’s battling with tinsel. 

“Although, there is a separate box, _those_ go on first. The biscuit tin by the coffee table,” she adds as she spots Bernie looking around helplessly. 

“Actually I’d better call Jason and Greta down with Gwen.” 

She hurries up to the spare room where her nephew and family are staying while their boiler is fixed. Bernie sneaks a peek in the box, puzzled by what she finds. Nestled into the tissue paper are three plain red baubles and another five already decorated. She close the box, feeling like she’s prying, and continues with her other task. 

“We should have done this a bit earlier, but they’ll dry quickly enough,” Serena announces as she returns. She places a pot of gold paint on the table and a sheet of newspaper. Bernie tilts her head in confusion as Greta appears, closely followed by Jason with Gwen on his hip. 

“I’m glad you’re going to continue this, Auntie Serena. I wasn’t sure if you would, after you weren’t here last year.”

Serena opens the tin, nodding to Jason with a small smile. 

“Mum started a tradition, as I was growing up we made our own bauble, and we put them on the tree first. I carried it on, made one for Elinor when she was born,” she chuckles. “I did make one for Edward but that got smashed somehow. There may have been Shiraz involved. When it was Jason’s first Christmas with me we made on together. This year, I’ve bought some more, for each new member of the family.” 

Bernie’s heart clenches at the pain in Serena’s eyes, she has new family but there has been so much loss before then. She seems to shake any memories away and fixes Bernie with a smile. 

“Don’t use your doctor’s scrawl please, darling,” she nudges her and gestures to the paint. “Greta you’ve got one and then we’ll do one for Gwen.” 

They set about with the task, Bernie carefully drawing her name in pencil to trace over. She won’t make it anywhere near as fancy as the calligraphy on the original ones, suspects Adrienne was behind them, but she makes the letters flow, adds a curl to the B at the start. She has, like most doctors, good handwriting, time and having to write on files while stood up just prevent her from using it at work. 

Serena appraises her work with a raised eyebrow and a peck on the lips. They leave the globes to dry whilst setting out various festive candles, finishing the tinsel on the tree and laying lights in the front windows.

Soon all that’s left is the tree, and Serena lays the baubles out, picking up the two marked _Adrienne_ and _George_ and placing them near the top of the tree. Next she hangs her own, slightly lower. 

“Bernie, you next,” she points to a branch next to hers, and Bernie steps up to the tree. 

Elinor’s is next, and Bernie squeezes Serena’s hand, knows this is the first time since her death, knows that Serena keeps finding ‘firsts’ but she will be by her side every time. Jason and Greta help Gwen hang her own, she’s too young to really know what’s happening but is excited and giggling nonetheless. 

They step back from the tree, and Serena rests her head on Bernie’s shoulder with a small sigh. Bernie presses a kiss to her hair, wrapping her arm around her waist with a squeeze. The baubles glint in the lit up room, the shimmer of the paint standing out. Their family, with hopefully more to be added in the future. 


	10. All you knit is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Jumpers

Serena joins Bernie on the sofa after dinner, tucking into her side and wriggling for a few minutes. 

“You okay?”

“Mmmm yes I’m just trying to get comfy and not elbow you while I’m knitting.”

“I thought that was only what you did to keep your hands busy while I was away,” Bernie chuckles and Serena retaliates with a small jab to the ribs.

“Well it was, but I find it relaxing, and the accomplishment when you’ve finished a project is a lovely feeling." 

"Fair enough, and what is your current project?" 

"A Christmas jumper." 

"Darling it’s July," 

"Well I know, but I need to have time in case it goes wrong." 

Bernie can’t argue with that so turns back to the TV, absentmindedly trailing her fingers over Serenas hip, smiling to herself at this oasis of domesticity she’s found. 

"Serena if you don’t mind me saying, it doesn’t look very big," 

She’s started watching her partner at work, as always mesmerised by her skilled fingers. "Or is that a sleeve?" 

"It’s plenty big enough! She’ll have grown by Christmas," 

This confuses Bernie no end. "Who will?" 

"Guinevere of course. Who did you think I was knitting it for?!”

“You?” Serena rolls her eyes, as if that was the most ridiculous thing Bernie had ever said. 

“If it was for me, I’d have to have started it _last_ Christmas." 

*

 _Christmas day_

Guinevere had indeed grown, but Serena may have overestimated just how much bigger she’d get in six months. When they slip the jumper over her head, all that’s poking out the bottom are her feet, and her hands are lost in the sleeves. 

Bernie tries to keep a straight face as Jason states simply "I think we should save this for next year." 

Greta adds with a smirk to Serena "Or maybe the year after." 


	11. We all will be together, if the Fates allow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas with Jac
> 
> Fate brings them together after Jason and Greta's wedding, with a little help from some Holby elves.

“Well, if you’re not doing anything else you should come along, even a Grinch like me knows it’s rubbish being alone on Christmas Day.” 

Serena had to admit things were bad if even Jac was telling her to be more sociable, so she acquiesced, agreeing to join her, Fletch and the Fletchlings, and Sacha, for dinner. Greta’s parents had returned and wanted to spend Christmas with their new grandchild before they jetted off abroad again, and Serena hadn’t wanted to impose. The house would be pretty crowded anyway. 

She wasn’t moping as such. She’d expected to be spending the day without Bernie, but now she wouldn’t even be talking to her. She’d decided a clean break was best, at least for a few weeks. Maybe in the new year they could get back in touch, try to find a tentative friendship, keep up to date with what was going on. 

At least with the offer of a loud, child-filled day, she wouldn’t end up downing a bottle of Shiraz and being tempted to leave a voicemail. 

Christmas day arrived and the delight of the children was infectious. Theo had taken a shine to Sacha, and was following him round wherever he went. Jac was busy in the kitchen, Fletch constantly offering to help and being turned down. 

It felt rather surreal to Serena, seeing Jac in her home, domestic but still maintaining that essential streak of sarcasm and disdain that made her who she was. It made serena’s heart clench, knowing how she’d let Bernie go, without properly seeing her embed herself into that setting.

The kids started to grumble about hunger, asking when the food would be ready. Jac gave them a stern stare, answering merely “when I’ve finished cooking it.”

Fletch piped up “Besides, not everyone’s here yet.” He was nudged in the ribs by Jac, and Serena wondered who they could be waiting for.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Jac rolled her eyes with a muttered “Finally” and told Fletch to start sorting the kids out for dinner as she answered the door.

“Glad you could make it,” she said dryly. “Go through.”

Serena turned, expecting to be greeting Frieda or maybe Mo and Hector. Instead, she was faced with long limbs, flushed cheeks and a mop of blonde hair she would recognise anywhere.

“Bernie?”

“Hi,” Bernie started, looking to say more but not finding her words.

Sacha cleared his throat, mumbled something about helping in the kitchen, and left the two of them alone. 

“Why are you here? What- what about Nairobi?”

“Flights were cancelled and there weren’t any more until the new year. Met Fletch in town and he invited me here for Christmas. Charlotte already had plans.”

“Oh, right,” she somehow felt deflated, knowing that Bernie was here as a last resort, not to see her in particular. Not that she had any right, she was the one that had finished things. “When are you heading back then?”

She attempted small talk, keep the conversation light when all she wanted to do was reach out, tuck the errant strand of hair behind her ear. Bernie did it herself, looking down as if she’d been caught out.

“I, uh. I’m not sure if I’m going to.” She paused, considering her next words. “You made me consider what it was I really wanted. It seemed like fate that I couldn’t fly, gave me time to think instead of just doing a typical ‘throw myself into work to avoid what’s really bothering me’.”

Serena remained silent, at a loss for words herself. So Bernie was staying, but hadn’t told her. What did that mean? That she wanted to start a settled life in England without Serena?

“Fletch didn’t say you’d be here.”

Did that mean she wouldn’t have come if she’d known Serena was there? Her head felt fuzzy, not helped by the wine she’d already consumed. She still couldn’t quite believe that Bernie was stood in front of her.

“Jason’s with Greta’s parents,” was all she could manage. Bernie took a step back, shouldering her bag.

“Look, sorry this is awkward. I’ll go.”

“No, no. Stay. Please,” she didn’t know why. It was a bad idea but she was three glasses down and her heart was aching.

“I know you’re not in the country for me, but I regret what I said. Seeing you today, I know that while I fell in love with the trauma surgeon, I want to fall in love with Bernie Wolfe - great auntie, pushing swings and putting the bins out in her slippers.”

She edged closer, putting it all on the line. “I would understand if you said no, but maybe this was fate pushing us together.”

Bernie closed the gap, tentatively linking their fingers. 

“I think it might have been,” 

Their lips met, hesitant but familiar. They didn’t notice Fletch and Jac watching with smug smiles. 

“Not sure what they mean about Fate, we got them in the same room.”


End file.
